OFFICIAL Warriors Couples Stories
by spiritsongthewarrior
Summary: A list of official Warrior cats couples! I'll even put the stories in order, based on the books :P Will put couples from Super Edition, Actual Books and others.
1. Original Series, What to expect

Okay, this is the list and ORDER I'll put for the next chapters in the **ORIGINAL SERIES...**

FirexSand

WhitexWillow

GrayxSilver

DustxFern

**Any others that I left out? Please notify me! :)**


	2. FirexSand

**This is... Fireheart and Sandstorm! By the way, story is told in Sandpaw/storm's view.**

* * *

Sandpaw hissed at Fireheart, "Leave me alone, kittypet! Why do I want to hunt with a _KITTY? _You're twoleg scent will drift upon all the prey and scare them off!"

Fireheart rolled his eyes and walked away. He had tried to have Sandpaw act nicer to him. At least, that was what she could tell.

"Go hunt with Graystripe! He's a kitty-friend!" Sandpaw threw one last last insult.

****BATTLE WITH RIVERCLAN****

Sandpaw lashed at a RiverClan cat, hissing. She could beat him! Suddenly, Fireheart came out of nowhere and fought the tom _FOR _her! _Stupid cat! _To Sandpaw's surprise, he grabed her scruff and dragged her away, towards him.

"Stupid! I can fight my own battles!" she spat. She glanced back, _What's the big deal, grabbing me? _Sandpaw stared wide-eyed at the water at the bottom of the cliff. Fireheart wasn't stupid after all! He saved a Clanmate! _Even though I was mean to him... he saved me. He didn't want me to die like... Whitethroat. _All she did was give a grateful look at Fireheart before racing off. _Fireheart isn't a soft kittypet, after all. He is my hero! I hope he forgives me. I had been very rude to him! _

One day, Fireheart asked Sandpaw to hunt with him. She wanted to turn a new leaf, "Fine," she replied. Dustpaw and even Fireheart was surprised!

_He didn't save me because he wanted to be my friend... just because I'm his Clanmate. _Sandpaw blinked, confused. _Why should think that, anyway? He's just Clanmate! _A voice inside her said, "Or is he?"

****BATTLE WITH BROKENSTAR****

Sandpaw fought hard. She was batting rogues, blow for blow. Whitestorm helped her, but she didn't need it. After the fight, Fireheart said that Sandpaw and Dustpaw were very good in the battle and that they could become warriors!

_I was, admittedly, embarrassed to be praised by _Fireheart, _the best cat in ThunerClan! If only he was a warrior a little bit faster, he could've been the deputy instead of Tigerclaw!_

"I, Bluestar, leader if ThunderClan, call upon my ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior inher turn." Bluestar mewed, "Sandpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Sandpaw mewed confidently, "I do." _This is for you, Fireheart!_

Bluestar nodded, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sandpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sandstorm. StarClan honors your spirit and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Dustpaw's name was Dustpelt. Bluestar called him brave and honest... but he hasn't been very honest to Fireheart, has he?

****MOONS LATER****

****"Hi-uh-Sandstorm... Let's go out into the forest tonight!" Fireheart mewed.

"Okay." she replied curtly.

She followed Fireheart, staying behind him. _What are we doing, exactly? I scent a mouse nearby. Nobody's getting it!_

Sandstorm padded up to Fireheart, "So, what are we doing? Hunting?"

"...Wh-what? Um, err... N-no! I just wanted to ask you something..."

"How do I hunt so good?" Sandstorm teased, then saw seriousness in his brilliant, green eyes. "Well?" she prompted.

Fireheart sighed, "I-I loved you for sometime. W-will you be my mate?" He turned away deliberately, shut his eyes, and waited for an answer.

Surprise entered Sandstorm's gaze. _Why haven't I asked before?! Never that mind! I loved him since he saved me! _"Of course I will!" Lame answer.

Fireheart sighed in relief, "I love you, Sandstorm."

Sandstorm purred, "I love you too." She twined tails with his. As they entered the camp, many cats congratulated the new couple.

Dustpelt went up to Sandstorm, "Finally, you found a mate!" he purred, beckoning Fernpaw to stand with him.

Whitestorm mewed, "I thought I saw love there, Fireheart, with every mere glance at my former apprentice!"

The news traveled fast. Even Bluestar acknowledged!

****AFTER FIRESTAR'S QUEST****

****"Firestar," Sandstorm mewed, "I never thought I'd become mates, let alone having kits, with a cat I used to scorn as an apprentice!"

Firestar purred, "I never thought I'd fall in love with a cat who hated kittypets!"

Sandstorm mewed in laughter, then she added, "I like the names Leafkit and Squirrelkit."

"Anything you want, Sandstorm." Firestar whispered.

_I wasn't joking when I said, 'I never thought I'd become mates with a cat I used to scorn as an apprentice.' I truly meant them. Surprising on how ironic life can be._


	3. WhitexWillow

**This chapter is told in Willowpelt's point of view! :P**

* * *

Willowpelt glanced at Whitestorm. After she had dumped Tawnyspots, she loved Patchpelt and had Graystripe and Longtail. Suddenly, Patchpelt had an argument with her. Soon after, she started to like Whitestorm. She didn't care if she was older than him. It was only about four moons. Willowpelt didn't tell Mousefur, her best friend, about her new crush. Willowpelt would like to surprise her if Whitestorm shared her affection.

"Willowpelt, you're joining Longtail's patrol." Tigerclaw, the deputy, growled at her.

Willowpelt nodded, her son's patrol... and Whitestorm's in it! _This could be my chance!_

"Hi! Uh... Longtail and Darkstripe could hunt together. We could hunt near the, um, Sunning Rocks?" Willowpelt proposed awkwardly.

Whitestorm twitched his whiskers suspiciously, then replied, "Okay,"

His voice was a pleasure to hear! He sounded very wise, gentle, and he looked _adorable! _Willowpelt observed.

Whitestorm's mew broke her thoughts, "Well? Are you leading?"

"Oh, er, thanks, okay." her tail twitched nervously.

"Are you okay? You seem, well, nervous. You're concentration seems to be broken. Should you see Yellowfang?" Whitestorm mewed, consideration in his voice.

_Mouse-brain! If only he knew! _Willowpelt blinked, annoyed, "I'm fine." She gazed at his eyes.

"I thought you'd say that, you oh-so-stong-cat!" he purred, teasingly. He gave her a lick on the head.

Willowpelt's heart beat fast. _This is it! _"I love you, Whitestorm! Will you be my mate?"

Whitestorm stopped licking her and purred, "If you want me."

Willowpelt brushed his pelt, "Of course I do! Why would I ask you, then."

"Then I accept. I love you Willowpelt."

**YAY LINES! *ahem* Moons later**

* * *

"I'm expecting kits!" Willowpelt mewed happily.

Whitestorm gazed at his mate fondly.

"Congratulations, Willowpelt!" Mousefur mewed.

Willowpelt purred in response, "Thanks!" _Little did she know about that day!_

* * *

**Darn, this one is shorter than FirexSand! Next up, I believe is GrayxSilver**


	4. GrayxSilver

**Alas, GrayxSilver! Story, BEGIN!**

* * *

Silverstream couldn't help but think of the tom she saved yesterday. Graystripe. He was a very funny cat! Many ThunderClan cats say he is easygoing, funny, and a good warrior. Silverstream had always wanted a tom to have as her mate like that. Like him. Graystripe seemed to feel the same way. He kept glancing back at her after she had saved him. _Well, the gathering will come soon. Why not?_

**The Gathering**

* * *

"Hi, Graystripe!" Silverstream purred.

"What? Oh, h-hi Silverstream! I've stopped running into ponds and rivers now!" Graystripe mewed back the greeting. Fireheart narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"You remembered my name!" Silverstream mewed in delight.

"Well, yeah!" Graystripe huffed.

"I'll leave you two alone." Fireheart rolled his eyes and padded over to Sandpaw.

"He's got his eye on that she-cat!" Graystripe meowed in laughter.

Silverstream purred at his joke.

"Well, now what?" Graystripe asked.

"I can't stop thinking about you!" Silverstream blurted out.

"Same," Graystripe whispered, "what do we do?"

"Let's sneak out of the camp to see each other, mousebrain! It's been done before."

"What about Firehear-"

"It's me or your friend. Pick!" Silverstream snapped.

"I can hardly meet you. Fireheart is my friend, and clanmate. Of course you! I meant how would he feel."

"It will be our secret."

"Our secret." Graystripe echoed.

"Let the gathering start!" Leopardstar yowled.

I sat by Graystripe, listening to the leaders, but the words went out through my head. I was only thinking of Graystripe, and the happy life we could have.


	5. Update

**Hello everyone! I'm not going to finish this story... so good bye.**

**Sorry for inconveniences...**


End file.
